


Home Again

by AnneCarlyle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCarlyle/pseuds/AnneCarlyle
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**MJ**

I was grateful for the deafening noise of the helicopter, it hid any sounds that were involuntarily escaping me, As I lay my head down on the luggage pile next to me I reached up and released my hair from the knot on top of my head. I shook the hair down to hide my face. The tears that had welled in my eyes were leaking out.

Why the hell was I crying NOW anyway? It was over. Pete had been gone for three weeks. An Avengers mission. No one had heard news the entire time. I had not cried once. I missed him. I loved him.

I had ordered him to come back. I had ordered him to not die.

I knew he was way too scared of me to disobey a direct order.

I was fine during Peter’s entire absence. I took care of May. May was a mess. Ned was pure anxiety. The mission was “off world” so he couldn’t be the “guy in the chair” and he didn’t know how to handle being useless. They were panicking. I was fine. I read. I helped May cook and do laundry. I watched movies with her and slept at her apartment. I let her drape anarm around me and hold my hand. I even played video games with Ned. I reassured them that Peter was fine and he was coming back.

Some summer vacation. Peter had been summoned just three days after my eighteenth birthday. It was just weeks after we graduated. It was glaring reminder of how abnormal and artificially adult our lives had become.

But this morning, my phone rang. Groggily, I picked it up to discipline the caller disturbing my sleep. The phone said it was 6:11. The phone also said it was Pepper Potts. I shot up and answered the call. The was brief and direct.

“They are alive”

“They are coming home”

“Happy will pick you up in 5 minutes”

“I will see you when you arrive”

And she was gone.

I was still questioning whether this was a dream when May burst through Peter’s door and enveloped me in a hug that knocked by back onto the bottom bunk of Peters bed where I had previously been curled up in the blankets and sheets that still smelled of Peter.

It was no dream. She was talking rapidly, but I got the point. Happy had called her and gave her the same news I received. She ran out and I pulled open a duffle. I threw in books, toiletries, underwear and some of our clothes before May called that the car was here. I followed her down the stairs and Happy took the bag. It was a quick drive to the copter and I climbed into the back beside our bags before May settled into the front. I leaned my head onto the bags and first felt those tears pooling in my eyes.

I managed to get my shit together before we landed and began thinking about my next problem. Sleeping arrangements. I knew Peter would have to stay at least a few days to debrief and be medically cleared. I also knew there was no chance I was sleeping somewhere else. But there were going to be a lot of Avengers. A lot of associates of Avengers. We had only stayed at the new Avenger HQ once before. Just before they left on this trip. The complex was barely completed and was still not completely furnished. But missions don’t wait. Pepper had started on the new headquarters over a year ago. This time, however, there was no announcement. The outside looked like a modern log mansion. Anyone who saw the external structure would think the Stark family had simply build a home more suited to them. The front rooms didn’t tell a different story.

There were several guest suites where people could stay. Ned and stayed in them before the mission. When we walked in with Pepper the first time she had simply said to make ourselves at home and slipped out. Peter and I had locked eyes. He didn’t know how to handle this any better. We silently passed thoughts between our eyes. I eventually said I would take the guest suite on the end and that ended our telepathic debate. We had barely graduated high school, yet almost everyone was going to be far older than us, and I didn’t want to spend my last moments with Peter being relentlessly teased by a bunch of superheroes. When we were to bed each night, Peter would tell the AI to not report my movements and I would slip quietly into his room.

I knew that the passage of time had only been a few weeks. It seemed longer. I felt old. I ached for Peter. The distance these past weeks had been painful. I would not separate from him this time. I loved him. He loved me. We had sex. I was dating a teenage superhero, we had lots of sex.

The Avengers could deal with it. Besides, I was certain everyone knew we were having sex. After all, we had been together a year, Peter was an artificially enhanced energetic adolescence with the body of a greek god. I stayed in his bed regularly. We were headed to college in the fall. It would be weird if we weren’t fucking, right?

As I moved toward the headquarters, I put on a face and faked the confidence I did not really have. I walk in behind Happy and May and proceeded directly to Peters suite. The door was closed. Shit. I knew that Peter had always opened it for me, but I had not thought about the tech locks today. I slowly turned, resigning myself to putting my things in the guest room and sending Pete for them later. But on impulse, I turned at the lastsecond and lay my palm , fingers splayed on the pad, and the door slid open. The AI announced me at once, “Welcome Home, MJ.” Clearly, Peter and I were the only ones debating our cohabitation.

The room had been almost cold feeling when I was there just a few weeks before. No personal objects. A suitcase. It was like a hotel, but free of even the cheap mass production art. I was shocked when the door slid open. The walls were no longer blank but adorned. I walked from wall to wall. The art was mine. Every piece in the room was my work. I opened the closet, intending to toss the bag inside. The once empty space was now filled. My surprise grew as I realized the clothes were not just for Peter but also for me. The drawers were filled. The bathroom was filled with toiletries. I was grateful that the tags had been removed from everything, sparing me some degree of shock.

I am not one for primping. But as I gazed at the bathroom I let my mind wander, I knew without doubt that Peter was going to linger over every inch of me at some point in the next twenty-four hours and I decided I better use my time wisely. I would be far more comfortable with his scrutiny if I had at least gone over some grooming and hygiene. I emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later in a towel and headed for the closet.

As I walked back in the cavern that served as a closet, and I was continually amazed at the care that had been put in to the garments selection. Probably a dozen casual outfits, like one might wear at the lake. A couple of gowns that were so formal I could not imagine needing them. There was a tux for Peter. There was everything in between. Outside the formalwear,everything seemed to be something that we would naturally wear. There were even a couple goofy science t-shirts. I pulled open drawers and found socks, pajamas and undergarments. Anything we could possibly need. I may have developed a concern over my appearance, but it still wasn’t extending to my clothes. I had little doubt they would be tossed aside in short order, and that Peter would never look at them anyway.

I paged through the closed and picked a pair of black leggings and a tank that matched. I slipped one of the open front cardigans that were hanging next to them over my shoulders and looked in the mirror. They leggings might be a little tighter and the sweater might be cashmere, but other than that, the garments could have been plucked form her own closet. Pepper was certainly observant.

I then turned my attention to the aftermath of the arrival. I found the first-aid supplies that had been stocked in the room, examined a small fridge that clearly had been intended for wine but was stocked with water instead and went through the various pairs of pajamas. I took some out for each of us. I carefully committed the assortment of shampoos and soaps and oils to memory so I could easily find what I needed later, but I left everything else in place. I wanted Peter to see the room as it was when I opened the door.

I couldn’t think of anything else I should do before Peter’s arrival. So, I slipped my converse back on and headed toward the Stark home.

I took a breath and entered the house, knowing I would be admonished if I pursued a formal act like knocking. Happy & Morgan were engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart and they greeted me without turning their eyes. I spent most of my time with Ned and Peter. This was par for the course. Peppermust have heard me come in as not a minute past before she was down the steps. She hugged me.

Pepper:you look beautiful. I was worried about those long legs when I was picking out…

Me: Thanks, and thank you for this, you shouldn’t have

She cut me off.

Pepper: MJ- No one knows what this is like more than me. Being called up on a moment’s notice. No idea where you are going or how long you will be there. Anything I can do to make this more comfortable. I will always do anything I can to make you and Peter feel at home here. I will always do anything I can to make this life easier.

She was cut off.

Happy: She’s a nervous shopper

Pepper: I am not, I just…

Morgen: “Yes you are” erupting in laughter.

Pepper smiled broadly and admitted, “it might help me fill my time”

This brought a smile even to me. As if running a multi-billion-dollar company and raising a genius seven year oldleft her with copious free time and boredom.

Pepper: Where is May?

Happy: Down at the lake watching the sky. I cannot start at the sky for an hour.

Pepper smiled at me: You go down with her, I will bring some snacks and drinks.

I started to offer to help, but before the words left my mouth I realized that my job had already been assigned.

I walked to the edge of the water and May took my hand as I settled into the chair next to her. Thank goodness I had a year to grow use to all of the touching of Peters extended family. I left my hand with her and used the other one to open my book as I pulled my cardigan around me.

Time was growing closer and more and more Avenger confidants, friends and family were arriving. No one seemed to be interested in introductions or formalities. Everyone was concentrated on their longing for their own team member as May and I were concentrated on Peter.

I was again thankful for the circumstances. I knew there would be time for introductions later. Right now, I only wanted Peter. I stood up and headed back to the cabin. I poured another glass of water and drank it before wandering back outside and engaging with Morgan in some rock skipping. The plane seemingly appeared from nowhere. Morgan ran up and greeted each Avenger. Peter was last off. Morgan jumped on him and wrapped around him like a koala. I retreated to the back of the small crowd. I wanted everyone else to greet him first. Once I had him back, I had no intention of letting him go.

He hugged Morgan back and kept her on him as he greeted Pepper and Happy and others I didn’t know before setting her down as he was sucked into May’s clutches. His eyes locked onto mine over May’s shoulder. He kissed her forehead and released her never breaking our gaze. I couldn’t help but feel we had done this exact walk before. A bridge in London. A year ago. This time, there was no questioning or anxiety left. That had been swept aside long ago. We walked toward each other with certainty. This time when Peter reached me he placed a hand on each of my cheeks and drew our foreheads together. I didn’t know yet what had happened to the team, but clearly, it was weighing on him.

Our foreheads rested against each other and he sucked in a breath before asking “you okay?”

“Yes,” I assured him, “You?”

“Yeah, Yeah. I am good now.”

And with that, I leaned in and our lips met. And met again, and again. The kisses were soft and sweet. They were grateful for our reunion. They were thankful for the others safety. They were reverent of the other. They were mind numbing. They were loving. I kicked my shoes off and ran the toes of my right food up his calf. He immediately complied with my request and ran his hands under my thighs, lifting me off the ground as I wound my legs around his waist. Our mouths melted together completely as we deepened the kiss. 

Time seemed to stand still, at least for me. We were snapped out of it when Happy started tapping on Peter asked if he wanted to be taken down to medical tonight. He drew back to answer and I looked around to find we were now alone. I had no idea where anyone had gone. I didn’t care. I answered for Peter.

“I will take care of him. I always do. If there is anything I cannot handle, I will bring him down.”

Happy looked at Peter questioningly and paused before speaking: “I really think, I mean Pepper and May would be more comfortable if the doctor go you checked out.” 

Peter set me down without breaking our eye contact.

Peter: I think I am in good hands.

We exchange a smile and I let go of one hand, leading him with the other toward ~~his~~ our room. When I reached the door he starts to walk in front of me, but I put my own hand onto the panel and the door slip open. His head cocked visible, but it was clearly a question for another time. We moved into the suite and the door slid shut


	2. Chapter 2

Peter

The door latched behind us and I pulled Em close to me and backed her again the wall. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She had been seared into my mind during the trip. Her image was constantly invading my thoughts, but imagination was no match for the real thing. My hands went to her waist and I kissed her hard before pulling her top over her head. I quickly discarded it and ran my hands back down her smooth skin letting my thumbs linger over her breasts before burying my face in her stomach while my hands pulled her pants and thong off in one move. I let my tongue greet her clit for a second but my erection twitched hard, reminding me that I didn’t have much time.

I rose back up and smiled at her. She reached out to tap the spider on my chest. It was one of her favorite things to do and she had a smirking grin as the suit slackened and she ran her hands down my arms, then my chest and abs carefully taking it all down my legs, freeing my cock. I groaned with the release. I reached between her legs and found she was wet. I slid my fingers around, spreading the slickness to her clit but she moaned and I knew I would have to wait till later to fully reacquaint myself.

I crashed my lips back into her. Hard this time. I needed her. I needed her now. She didn’t seem to disagree as she wound her legs back around my waist. I groaned and threw my head back. It was the same position we had been in outside but now there was nothing inbetween us. No one to stop us. She was warm and wet against me and she reached down and took me in her hand. She slowly stroked once before positioning me inside her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sank painfully slowly onto me. 

There was little chance of holding off now. I thrusted into her. I kissed down her jaw. I took her earlobe into my mouth and rolled it around, I stopped just north of her breasts and sucked hard. I was determined to leave a mark on her tonight. I wanted to mark her. I took her right breast into my mouth. I let my mouth explain my absence to it I let my mouth apologize and try to make amends. I moved to the other and repeated the process. As bit down she groaned loudly causing my body to thrust into her harder. I wrapped both hands to her ass and played with it and I forced it towards me, changing the angle just enough to change her groan to a scream.

She was screaming “Peter” over and over and I knew I wouldn’t keep it together even a minute. I pushed into her as hard as I could landing again and again on the soft spot inside that caused her screams. She tumbled over and spasamed arpound me, bringing my own release.

We stayed entangled against the wall, panting into each other until we recovered enough to walk. 

Em stood and took my face into her hands and whispered “I love you” and I was able to squeak out a “me too” between my slowly recovering breaths. She took my hand again, this time leading me toward the bathroom and said, “let’ get you cleaned up.”

She turned on water to the bath. She poured something into it and told me to climb in. I wanted her in with my, but she refused. She got a wash cloth and as the water slowly rose to hide my body she was very slowly and methodically washing me from forehead to toe. She stopped at the cuts and gashes and bruises to inspect them but she didn’t ask about them. Not now. Finally, the tub filled and I leaned back into the hot water. It felt amazing.

Then a whispery MJ told me to lean my head back. She slowly wet my hair with some warm water before drizzling the shampoo into her own hands which slowly ran to my temples. And her hands found my scalp. She slowly messaged my head, washing my hair but also fondling it. I knew she liked to grab it and touch it and it was longer than normal giving her more to play with before rinsing it with more water.

She then brought over my razor and shaving cream. I must have looked terrified because she started reassuring me and telling me I was scratch.I was kind of terrified but I was pretty sure she couldn’t do more damage to my body than had happened over the last few weeks so I closed my eyes and back. When I peaked at her I realized it was actually incredibly sexy. She was in a shorty robe that barely covered the nipples and showed off the round swells above them. It barely covered her ass and I could see that she still had nothing on under it as she perched on the side of the tub. She swung one leg over the top of the bath to prop it on the other side. She was carefully dragging the razor over my face. She stared at me like she would one of her paintings trying to make sure every stroke landed perfectly.

When she was done she took a other wash cloth and washed my face before pulling me out of the tub. 

”i was kind hoping you would climb in?” I said hopefully. She laughed and pointed to the murky water and laughed. ”you definitely needed one alone, buy I might be persuaded next time,” she quipped.

“Don’t tease,” I chided her as she began toweling me from head to toe. “It isn’t a tease. It’s a promise.” It was impossible not yo imagine her climbing into a bath with me and I carefully inspected the parts of her that were not covered by the robe. Once I was dry she started on the tedious work of cleaning, medicating, bandaging and taping my body. She stopped and kissed the bruises and the number of kisses being spread across my skin made it all the more obvious how many wounds I had endured. 

She stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, “you are a mess.”

“you are gorgeous,” I responded, leaning in, but time she slipped out of my grasp and ordered me to lie on the bed.

I gave her a smile that may have been more of a smirk as I backed out of the bathroom towards the bed. “As you command.”

I stretched out on the bed when she stopped at the foot of the bed and poured something into her hand before lifting my foot and gently beginning to rub in small circles. I couldn’t help but groan. Her touch always felt good, but my sore muscles appreciated this even more than normal. She slowly worked her way up my legs to my hips, clearly avoiding my groin, which had definitely expected some attention. Instead, she moved out to my hand and messaged up to my shoulders, to my back and finally rolled me back and began to work her hands into my chest. 

The fact that she had avoided my abs so long gave me new hope that this was going to turn into less of a medical message at any moment. Even back in Europe before we were together, the sight of my abs had been able to speed her heart rate as she bashfully snuck glances at them. Since then, I had learned a lot. I knew that just lifting the the hem of my shirt to wipe sunglasses could literally make her wet. Touching my chest sped her heart and stirred her to action. I let her go for a minute before reaching under that robe and testing my theory. Yep. Wet. Feeling her so turned on from caring for me flooded the rest of my blood south. I and rolled her over and removed the tiny robe that had been hiding little. I swapped roles with her now sitting her body with kisses and caressing all over her little by little. 

When my tongue began to make its way to top of her thigh her hips began rolling impulsively as they anticipated what was coming.


	3. Chapter Three

MJ

Peter Parker’s god damn mouth. There remains one single thing in the world that makes me lose control and it is Peter Parker’s mouth going down on me.

None of Peter’s muscles tired from normal use and this was no exception. He had learned quickly how he could drive me crazy and it was clear he enjoyed every second.

Literally, it was torture. His tongue could continue to circle and circle my clit. He groaned against my lips and he stared into my eyes unabashedly watching and waiting for me to completely fall apart. 

I wasn’t able to keep eye contact very long. Soon, my body was acting on its own. My back arched, my hands grabbed onto the sheets. He stayed steady as I screamed his name, as I screamed please, more, now, and other things that were incomprehensible even for me.

My cries and pleas got me know where and he continued his continuous circling. Finally, he brought down his hand to stretch one, two and then three fingers inside me. He moved them just as slowly in and out. He stopped his toying with my clit and started talking against it instead, how he loved doing this to me, how he loved how wet it got me, how hard it made him to reach inside of me, how beautiful I was, and how he wanted me to cum so hard for him.

He curled his fingers and began stroking inside, finding the spot he was looking for and relentlessly coaxing it to obey. My hips began to buck and grind into him and he grabbed back onto my clit. This time, however, he sucked it mercilessly. I told you. Peter Parker’s god damn mouth.

The spasms over took me, only increasing my arch and buck routine and Peters mouth never left me until he was sure he couldn’t get a single other convulsion from me. Finally, he crawled up beside me and joined our mouths again. But unlike the hungry aggressive kisses that had fueled our earlier coupling, these were sweet and loving and passionate. Neither of us had managed to put the extent of our love for the other to words. We had made it past the “I love you” barrier, sure, but how do you convey to someone at your high school graduation that you want to spend the rest of your life with them? It is simple, really, you don’t say anything. That would sound crazy. But I could pour it into him as we made love and he gave everything back. We didn’t need to say it out loud when as long as we could share this together. 

I wrapped my leg around his waist and felt his erection push back against me. I have no idea if other guys gets of by going down on their partner, but I can assure you that Peter Parker is definitely excited. When he started he would just cum during the act.

I slid off of Peter and made a mound of pillows in the middle of the headboard. I reached down for Peter and pulled at his hands, urging him to scoot up until he his upper body was fully lying on the incline. I pulled his legs out strait and tucked his hands behind his head. I made sure he was completely comfortable before my eyes returned to his and I slowly climbed onto his lap, refusing to look away as I positioned my body on top of his dick and began a relentless torture of my own.


	4. Chapter Four

Peter

Lying back on that bed of pillows watch while MJ positioned herself above me has to be one of the best moments of my life. I don’t care where I have been or what I see in the future. It doesn’t matter if its space, earth or multiverse. There is nothing more beautiful that MJ at that moment.

She sank onto me at a measured pace. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her as I watched her slowly take me inside her body. The sight of us joining together almost made me lose it right then, but I worked to slow my mind and control myself. I wasn’t ready for this to be over any time soon. 

Once she settled on my completely I looked up at her face and was treated with the she crooked smile that gives me when she softens. My London Bridge smile. I found enough composure to eek out that I loved her just before she began melodically rolling her hips. She slid forward, backwards, up until she almost let me go, and then back down again. She repeated the process over and over lifting as high as she could without letting me slip out of her and giving me the view of entering her again and again. 

I stared at every single inch of her face, hair and body. I wanted to commit everything to memory. I wanted to see this sight in my mind every single time I closed my eyes for the rest of my life. I wanted to make sure I remembered every inch of her that night.

And the sight was amazing. She had twisted her hair up on top of her head when she donned the robe earlier and it gave be full view of her neck, jaw, shoulders, collarbone, breasts, and everything else. There was something about the light in the room that was causing her skin, gorgeous in its own right, to have bronze-gold glow. She looked like some ancient goddess from a drawing or a statute. She was absolutely perfect. 

I slip my hands to her thighs and tried to encourage her t sleep her rhythm. But she smiled and continued to stay in complete control. She was relishing in watch me struggle to stretch this out as long as possible.

My right hand slipped its thumb back to her clit and began drawing those little circles, just as my tongue had done earlier. Her head fell back and she moaned. That caused her to lean back just enough for me to get a little deeper and her body leaned back to drive me in as far as possible. My hips started to bounced her again I felt her cum for me again. I quickly flipped her over and took full control. 

Our first round that night had conveyed all the angst, desire, fear and passion we had bottled up while I was gone. This round was a chance to express how much I loved her, needed her, how she was everything, how I wanted to marry her and grow old together. That would freak anyone out at our age. So I kept my words to myself and tried to convey in as I looked into her eyes and slid in and out of her gaining speed a little at a time. Finally I felt her arch again and I knew she was close. I tiled my hips to hit her inside and spill her over and the spasms were more than I could handle and I let go too.  
I snuggled up next to her whispering my love and devotion to her, telling her of her beauty, telling her I missed her while I planted sweet chaste kisses on her lips and nose. I felt her hand in my hair as fell asleep.

MJ

I stroked Peter’s hair gently as he fell asleep. He had to be completely exhausted now. I, however, was so elated to have him back with me, that my thoughts roamed as I cradled him. There was no logical reason for that evening to feel so incredibly monumental. We had spent an entire year getting here. It all began with those sweet awkward kisses and intertwining fingers that seemed so long ago. 

We had stolen kisses when May or Ned left the room, we had slipped our hands onto knees under the table, played footsie in the cafeteria. I had snuck my hands under his shirt during movies on the couch, finally getting my hands on the abs that wouldn’t leave my mind. 

We had explored bodies in silence when Peter snick in my windows. We had moved inch by inch that year, scared to take anything to fast, scared to miss any of these experiences.

I knew that somehow we had to move forward from being embarrassed teenagers to unashamed young adults. Tonight seemed like a big step. Sure, it was probably because I knew that the rooms were completely soundproof for security and that the AI would never let someone in without permission, but I didn’t want to go backwards.

Everything had come together tonight. Nothing was awkward anymore. We were practiced at every step. All our little experiences had come to get her. Everything had fused into a single mind-blowing act. 

My head was still screaming that we were young. We were ongoing to college. People grew. People changed. People met other people> There were so many things to come between us still, so many obstacles to pass. 

Somehow, though, it seemed unfair to compare us to “regular teenagers.” Peter had helped to save the world more than once now and he saved lives daily. We dealt with much larger issues than most of our peers. We were smarted than most of our peers. 

I wished I could know the future I wanted to know that we would make it . I wanted to make plans and decisions about our lives with the assurance that we would survive. 

But no one gets that kind of security. Not if they are young and not if they are old. I forced my mind back to the present and took control of my thoughts. 

We were together. We were safe. We were amazing. We were in love. I was determined to enjoy the time we had together and not lose time to the possibilities.


	5. Chapter Five

When I woke, I was starving. It was almost midnight. I slowly slid away from MJ so I did not wake her as I climbed out bed. I grabbed boxers and sweat pants and slipped out as quietly as possible to make my way to the kitchen.

When I opened the refrigerator door there was a glass casserole dish that was labeled “Parker.” Bless May. I may have slept strait through dinner but she made sure that everything was waiting for me. I started the microwave and before I turned around a remembered that I was basically staying in a really fancy frat house.

The tone of the heckling made me turn red. As I focused in, I could see that some of the Avengers will still up with beer and cards at the dining table. I tried to breathe in and out slowly. I had just been on a mission with them for weeks. They liked me. They respected me. Anything they was saying was definitely meant in good fun. I tried to come back with a line. I knew that I just needed to throw the teasing back at them but my “genius” brain refused to cooperate. I could not stink of a single intelligible thought. I tried to talk but nothing was happening but some stuttering, which only provoked everyone to continue. 

Finally, the ding of the microwave sounded so I grabbed a fork and headed back to the room. I am unsure I was ever so grateful as week the door quietly slid shut behind me. As quiet as I was, I could not control the food from finding MJ’s nose and as I dug into some turkey I could see her start to stir. Her arms reaching out to one side of the bed and then the other, her mind finally confirming my absence and causing her eyes to drift open. She rolled out of bed, found the t-shirt that she had laid out for me earlier, and walked over to the plate. Her hair had fallen out of the tie and was surrounding her everywhere. She silently straddled my lap and took the fork from me, freeing my hands and arms to wrap around her and secure her spot.

She fed me and fed herself without a word until I had consumed everything. 

I am unsure if it was the gravity of the mission or just my history of loss but I was overwhelmed by the happiness I felt in that moment. I had barely graduated high school, was sitting in a geeked out, private, luxury suite with a gorgeous, genius girl who was in love with me straddling me, feeding me, after we had spent hours having sex. May had always joked about “Parker Luck” but it definitely seemed that mine may be turning for the better. 

She took my hand and led me back to our bed. I had been anxious to get back to sleep when I woke up but somewhere during dinner the part of my that MJ had been straddling changed its mind. Seems her body had the same idea. When we reached the bed she removed my sweats and boxers before pushing me back to the bed kissing from my toes, to my legs, licking my cock from its base up the semi- arroused shaft to the tip, her tongue ensuring that it snapped back into the position she wanted as quickly as possible. She straddled me again and slowly rode me until I took her hands from my abs and entwined our fingers as I rolled us over and lazily made love to her. This time there was no chase, no urgency, just a slow desire, as I felt her heart rate quicken I changed my pace and angle, forcing her to orgasm. Her rhythm brought me right with her. The last thing I heard her sigh as she settled back into the crook of my arm and we drifted back to sleep without having exchanged a single word.


End file.
